


After my dear sibling, your my second chance at family.

by orphan_account



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Cuuuuuute, Fluff, Gen, platonic slbings, tickel fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 04:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2296619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>UNDERWORLD SIBLINGS TICKEL FIGHTS<br/>AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH<br/>also Jason is like dang cuite alert and that's about it</p>
            </blockquote>





	After my dear sibling, your my second chance at family.

“Hazel?” Nico said quietly as he knocked on the door.

        He peaked inside, and found her laying off her bed upside down so the top of her head touched the wooden floor.

“What are you doing?” Nico laughed as he walked in.

“Nico!? When did you—” Hazel gasped, but she lost her balance and ended up rolling onto the floor. “When did you get in here?” She huffed, sitting up and pushing the curls out of her face.

“Just now. I came to bring you some stomach medicine, I heard you were still feeling seasick.”

“Oh, I’m feeling better now, but give it anyway. I might need it later.”

        Nico handed the bottle over and she tucked it into the drawer of her nightstand.

“Well goodnight then.” He said as he turned for the door.

“Nico wait!”

“Huh? Are you feeling sick again?”

“No I’m not feeling sick, just sit with me for a while.” Hazel said patting a spot on the bed next to her.

“Is something wrong?” Nico said quietly he sat down.

“Nico everything is _fine._ You always used to visit me at Camp Jupiter but now the only time I ever see you as it group meetings . . .” Hazel sighed as she rested her head on his shoulder.

“Well you have all these new friends now, and since I’m not really good at talking and stuff I thought—”

“You’re still my brother Nico! It doesn’t matter if you don’t have anything to say . . . I still want to see you every now and then.” Hazel mumbled.

        Nico looked over to see her dejected pout. He _wanted_ to say something. That he _did_ want to spend time with her; but with everyone else around getting a hold of her wasn’t so easy either. They weren’t at Camp Jupiter anymore. Finding a quiet place alone on this ship was about as easy as trying to fly without Leo, or in other words, outright impossible. But once again, he couldn’t find the right words and just listened as his sister went on.

“Because you know we’re demigods and all, so you never know when something might . . . With the prophecy and everything, anything could happen and I’ve already died once without spending enough time with the people I care about so I can’t—”     

        Nico wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to his chest.

“Don’t talk like that. I already lost one sister, I’m not going to lose you too.” Nico said shortly with a dark glint in his eyes.

        Hazel blinked for a few seconds, then relaxed and returned the hug.

“Sorry.” She said in a soft voice.

        Nico rested his chin on her head and thought for a little while.

“. . . Don’t be. I-I’m the one who’s been distant . . . and your right.” Nico mumbled as he drummed his fingers on her shoulder. “If you ever want to talk just come get me. I’m usually in my room or the crow’s nest if you can’t find me, so check there first.” He sighed.

        Hazel smiled, and got a mischievous sparkle in her honey gold eyes.

“Can I ask you something right now?” she said

        Nico pulled away to see her.

“Sure I guess.”

“What happened to you and Jason in Croatia? Ever since you’ve come back you seem all friendly with each other. Well at least _he’s_ trying to be your friend.”

        Nico’s face went blank as his cheeks started to flush.

“Not that. Ask something else.” Nico said as he turned away.

“You’re blushing! What happened? Tell me!” Hazel squealed.  

“Nothing happened! Anyway he has a girlfriend so—”

        Hazel gasped so loud it sounded like she was taking her first breath of air as she closed her hands over her mouth.

 _“You like him.”_ She whispered with a grin.  

        Nico flared his nostrils and tackled Hazel. He put her into a headlock and rested his head on top of hers again as they laid back on the bed.

“No I don’t, and you didn’t hear me say any of this.” Nico grumbled.

“Let go!” Hazel giggled as she tried to wiggle out, but Nico’s arm was locked down.

“Not until you swear that you won’t bring this up _ever again.”_ Nico huffed.

        Hazel rolled up her sleeves and started tickling Nico around the chest.

“Never!” She squealed.

        Nico burst out laughing and his arms went weak. His lock on Hazel melted and she flipped in over in a relentless tickle attack.

“H-Hazel! Cut it out!” Nico laughed.

“Not until you spill what happened!”  

        Nico’s face started to tinge red as he gasped for breath between laughs, then suddenly he flipped Hazel over and started tickling her.

“ _Then this means war!”_ He laughed.

        Hazel laughed so hard, she couldn’t remember the last time she’d laughed like this. In fact, it’d been so long she had forgotten how to breathe in this sort of situation.

“N-Nico I can’t breathe!” she gasped through laughs.

        Nico rolled off and started digging through the drawer of her nightstand before he plucked the bottle of medicine out.

“I’m taking this back you little punk!” Nico laughed as he moved for the door.

“No!” Hazel yelled through another laugh as she jumped off the bed and tackled him to the floor.  

        She landed flat on his back and wrestled Nico for the bottle, but every time she could almost reach his longer arm would move it out of her grasp or tuck it under his chest. Without realizing it, the two of them were rolling around on the ground, laughing and yelling as they wrestled for the bottle.

In fact, they were so loud that on his way to get a late night snack, Jason peaked into the open door to see what all the yelling was about.

        Normally he wouldn’t dare look into one of the girl’s room without permission, but he was sure he heard Nico’s voice in there too . . . and what _really_ made him curious was that the guy was _laughing._

        The two underworld children didn’t even notice him standing in the doorway until he knocked on the wall a few times to get their attention.

“Huh?” The two of them said looking up and flipping the hair out of their face.

        Hazel had Nico pinned down and she was laying on his chest, reaching for the bottle of medicine he was balancing on his fingers with an outstretched arm as he tried to keep it away.

“I-I heard yelling and. . .” Jason said as he felt his face get warm.

        For some reason he felt like he was trespassing on, but he couldn’t bring himself to tear his eyes away.

“Oh, me and Nico were just playing.” Hazel chirped.

        Jason raised an eyebrow and looked at Nico who flushed red and turned the other way.

“Alright. . . I just didn’t know you two were close, sometimes I forget your related.” Jason laughed.   

“Well we _are.”_ Nico huffed as he turned his head to look at Jason.

“You have cute laugh.” Jason smiled, but when he saw Nico’s eyes get big and his expression tighten with embarrassment, he _-tried to-_ backpedal. “I-I mean both of you! Like as siblings.” Jason said quickly.

“You wanna’ wrestle with us?” Hazel offered, her gaze flicking from Jason to Nico with mischief.

“I think it’s time I go to bed.” Nico grumbled as his face started to burn read again.

“A-Actually I was just leaving so . . . you two can go back to doing what you were doing.” Jason said quickly before turning around and slamming the door shut behind him.

        After Jason left, Nico relaxed and covered his face with his hands. Hazel rolled to his side and leaned into his ear.

 _“I think he likes you.”_ She whispered

        Nico turned and glared at her, but he was smiling and his face was still red, and next thing either of them knew they were rolling around wrestling again until they eventually grew tired and decide to sit on the bed where started on with long conversations about nothing in particular, till several hours they finally fell asleep on opposite ends of the bed.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I post updates to my ongoing fics on my blog http://ghostfiremyfire.tumblr.com and also take requests! 
> 
> If you find a fic you like, please reblog it as it helps since i'm working to become a full fledged author and i'm trying to build an audience.  
> Right now i can write fanfic without worrying about keeping a roof over my head , but sooner or later i'll have to start making money so i'd appreciate it if you could help spread my work so i can continue to write


End file.
